Come Morning Light
by untapdtreasure
Summary: This was more than a journey across an unknown planet to reach New Pacifica. This was the journey of survival, and the truest test of all. Learning how to fall.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Come Morning Light  
>Pairing: John Danziger &amp; Devon Adair<br>Rated: T (for adult situations)  
>Spoilers: All About Eve<br>Summary: This was more than a journey across an unknown planet to reach New Pacifica. This was the journey of survival, and the truest test of all. Learning how to fall.  
>AN: This is my first Earth 2 fanfiction. So please be gentle. Danziger and Devon are my all time favorite on this series, and I tried so hard to capture the essence of them. And the series premature ending just left me unsatisfied so I had to do this. It's a multi-chapter piece. So bear with me as all the details aren't worked out, but I know the general direction. It's a story of hope, fear, but most of all, love.

1.

Devon grunted softly. She shifted on her cot. The weather was stifling. Even after dark. She moved again, unable to get comfortable. She finally shifted and pushed herself up on one elbow. She glanced at Uly as he lay sleeping soundly. He had slept soundly since he'd been cured of the Syndrome. She only wished her body would shut out everything and let her rest.

New Pacifica was less than a month away. And her three weeks in cryostasis did nothing to alleviate her trepidation. Even if the others, Danziger mostly, had all but forbidden her to do much of anything except rest in the two weeks since Julia had found her cure and had awakened her.

She didn't even bother to put on her boots as she exited the tent. The firelight was bright and almost like a beacon. She moved slowly to it, not wanting to get to close because the heat was horrible enough without the fire adding to it.

Then she saw him. Bare chested as his shirt was discarded off to his side and relaxed with his ankles crossed and his arms crossed behind his head. He was looking up into the sky with his mag-pro within reach. He shifted slightly, eyes moving around to meet hers. "Oh..."

She smirked. "Comfortable, Danziger?" She plopped herself down in the dirt beside him. Her hands moved up, caressing her neck and then into her hair. She pulled it up off her neck. How she wished she could tie it up so it wasn't a constant source of annoyance. Especially tonight.

"Yep." He glanced over at her again, swallowing thickly. He couldn't take his eyes off her now. A tiny bead of sweat glimmered in the firelight as it made it's way down her neck and disapeared beneath her clothes. He enjoyed the stolen moments when she was otherwise engaged and unfocused on him. He found her beautiful, breath-taking even. He shifted, moving his hand from behind his head and shoved it into his pocket. His fingers wound around one of True's elastic bands and yanked it free. "Here. Try this."

She looked down at his extended arm then. She let her hair fall as she took the band, letting her fingers linger against his. Their eyes met as she tangled her fingers with his and gave them a squeeze.

His body didn't stiffen at her touch. Instead he seemed to relax. He gave a slight tug, unseating her and pulling her down onto the grass and dirt with him.

She managed to keep herself from falling directly onto him. Her palm landed on his bare chest. She felt her cheeks flame then, gasping softly. Her lips parted as she breathed, "John..."

His hand came up, cradling her cheek in his large hand. He leaned up, kissing her mouth tenderly. His eyes were slightly parted, moaning softly as he felt her lips pressing back against his. He pulled back slightly. "Devon..."

She didn't let the distance linger. Her body shifted, pressing against him. Almost as if she needed his touch to survive. She kissed him again. Her tongue slid gently between his parted lips, moving against his. She tilted her head, deepening the kiss. Her hand moved up his chest, fingertips grazing against his neck.

His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her neck. He massaged his fingertips against her scalp. His body was responding to her. He shifted, taking her and turning her half onto her side as their kisses intensified. His arm kept her from pressing into the ground below them. He let his lips pull from hers, but he kept her close. He nuzzled her nose with his own before kissing her again.

She moved her hand down his chest, lower and lower until she reached his belt. Her fingers deftly undid it, undoing the snap. It had been a long time for her. Almost a decade, but she didn't want to stop. It had been a long time coming. An awkward dance. A push and pull. Finally a connection, a spark, and she wasn't about to put on the brakes.

His hand moved down, catching her wrist before she could go any further. He ran his thumb across her pulse point. "You wanna do this out here? Someone could come out at any time..." He needed her to know he wasn't saying no. He wanted this. He'd wanted this for so long. "Devon..." He kissed her again showing just how hungry for her he truly was. He pulled back, searching her eyes."Grab a blanket. I know a place."

She shivered at the inflection in his tone. His kiss had caused little shivers of excitement to parade up and down her spine. "Whose gonna take watch?" Ever the leader, she couldn't shut her mind off entirely even if his kisses were intoxicating.

"Baines owes me a few favors..." He slowly untangled his lanky frame from her petite one and hoisted himself up off the ground. He reached for her hand, dragging her up along with him. "Meet me behind your tent in two minutes. Not a second later, Adair..." He gave her a pat on the rear and sent her toward the direction of her tent.

She turned, hand on her hip and gave him a coy look. "I am not your daughter, Danziger. Swatting my behind and bossing me around won't work..." She shrugged. "Well, not usually." She turned then, smiling as she did so.

He chuckled and shook his head. She was something else. All fire. He found that irritated him when they'd first met, and now he wouldn't have her any other way. He moved toward Baines' tent. "Hey. Your up..." He reached in, shaking the man's foot and heard him curse outloud as he sat bolt upright. He gave another chuckle. "It's a quiet night. Won't have much to worry about. 'Night." He moved toward his tent, checking on True before hurrying to meet Devon.

She was already there, glancing around as he approached. She felt like a teenager sneaking around and when his arms went around her, taking the blanket from her hands before kissing her, she melted against him. "Mmm."

He ushered her toward the path in the shrubbery as he lead her about fifty yards from camp. He kept a tight grip on her hand the whole way. Almost as if he were afraid she'd change her mind and run. He glanced back as they reached the small clearing. The moonlight was just enough light to make out her soft features.

She could be soft when she wanted to be, but it was her carefully erected walls that kept her at a distance from most people. Even in their group. And she knew that. She hadn't been able to trust many people in her life. He'd steadily pecked away at her walls until she hadn't realized exactly when he'd barreled right through. And she found that she didn't mind it quite so much.

He released her hand and moved to spread out the blanket before moving onto his knees and reaching for her hand. He gently tugged on her hand as he pulled her down with him. He held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Before he knew it what was happening, she was lowering herself onto the blanket and pulling him with her. His lips moved along her jaw to her ear. He whispered, "We don't have to go any further than you're ready for, Devon. Please know that."

She moved her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her then. She hooked her leg around his thigh and whimpered, "I don't want to stop. I dont' want you to stop. I want you to touch me, love me..." Her voice trembled as she spoke the words. She had never felt more naked and exposed as she did right then. She held her breath.

"I won't. I mean, I will..." The words were becoming jumbled and just a mess as he tried to convey what he'd meant instead of just showing her. Christ. He'd never had trouble expressing himself to her before. Why was tonight so different? His heart hammered in his chest as he brushed the hair from her forehead and kissed her mouth tenderly once more as he stared down at her. "I won't stop..." he tried again. "And I do. Love you, I mean..."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Devon's hand moved slowly up his chest, stroking the fine hairs that lay against his skin. She whimpered softly, breathing in his scent as she did so. Her lips parted once more. "I love you, too..." Only her voice was barely a whisper. Almost as if she was afraid to say them too loudly for fear that something would come to snatch him away from her. She wasn't used to the matters of her heart becoming reality.

Sure, she had gotten Uly's cure. Uly was the exception. The universe couldn't punish the child just to keep her unhappy and lonely. But it could take away John and True if it saw fit. And she was afraid. She shivered slightly, moving her arms around his neck and bringing him close enough so she could try again.

"I love you, too."

He smirked then, lowering his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. He didn't let his lips linger too long on as they made their way back to her ear to tease. "And here I thought Devon Adair didn't love anyone but herself..." He sucked at her earlobe, still wrapping his brain around his current location and companion and what it all meant. He blew gently into her ear before he whispered, "I'm going to make love to you right here under the stars for all of heaven to see."

Heat flooded her gut and lower still. She squirmed under him, eager for him to shut up talking and get to it. Since when did John Danziger waste time with words when he could just act? The man above her was doing more to confuse her, and she found that only intensified her attraction and longing.

He was giving her time to change her mind. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but he wouldn't have her regretting this come morning. He wanted all of her or none of her. He nibbled on her throat, moaning against her sweaty skin.

She pushed him back, knocking him off kilter and onto his back. He was only half on the blanket at this point, and she didn't care. She came to straddle him, staring down into his eyes as the moonlight bore down on them. "We gonna do this or what?" And her mouth fell on his again.

He reached for the hem of her shirt, finding it still neatly tucked into her pants and fumbled to untuck it as he pulled it up, managing to finally tug it from her sticky frame. "Christ, Adair..."

Her lips curled into a grin. She'd gotten out of her bra back at her tent. It was one less item of clothing that was between them. She knew where the night was headed. And she had no plans to stop. "Yes, Danziger?"

His hand moved slowly up her arm. He could feel the goosebumps prickle on her skin as he moved closer to his intended destination. His large palm gently landed on her breast. He kneaded it gently before letting only his fingertips glide over the sensitive budded peak. He whimpered softly. It had been too long since he'd been with anyone that stirred the feelings inside him. She'd awakened parts of him that he thought had died with Elle. And even now, he knew his feelings for Devon went even deeper than those he shared with the mother of his child.

She couldn't take the teasing touches. She needed to be with him. She needed to have him so deep inside her that she forgot who and where she was. Her body shifted, sliding down his thighs as she moved to undo his belt and jeans pants. "Want you..." She felt his hand at her wrist once more. His thumb running gently over her pulse point just like before. She whimpered, almost going limp as she realized he was halting her again. "John..." She begged.

"Slow down..." He wasn't about to rush this. This had been a long time in the making, and he wanted more than a quick roll on the blanket and done. He wanted to make this last. He needed to make this last. He never planned to be with anyone else for the rest of his life. So their first time, it mattered.

She didn't know how to go slow. All her life when it was something she wanted, she barreled into it no holds barred. And yet, the look in his eyes as he spoke to her made her want him that much more. She gave a slight nod and lowered her mouth to his again. She breathed, "I'm trying."

He moved his hand up to cradle the back of her head as he ever so gently shifted and managed to roll her onto her back. Her hair splayed out around her head and some fell against her face. He gently brushed it back and kissed her deeply, sharing with her just how hard it was for him to keep his own slow and steady pace.

Her heart hammered in her chest. She'd never let anyone get this close. Not even Uly's father. She had a way of keeping everyone at arm's length, maybe farther if she could manage. And tonight, she hadn't intended to let John Danziger any closer than sexual intimacy allowed, but he'd pulled a fast one and now she was struggling to keep up. Their lips parted and a whimper escaped her throat. "Don't stop," she whispered. "Please, John..."

And he didn't. His lips moved along her jaw and down her throat, sucking softly but enough to mark her. The world would know that Devon Adair was off limits. And still lower he moved. His lips, tongue, and teeth entering the fray at slow intervals.

His mouth moved along the swell of her breast, taking her nipple gently with his teeth and giving it a slight tug. When she arched up against his mouth, he took the opportunity to slide his hands under her back and bring her up higher. He kissed her other breast, repeating his actions as so to not leave anything undone. He lowered her back down, looming above her as he moved his mouth between her breasts and continued the trail down her muscular stomach. He gently kissed and sucked the skin there as his fingers expertly undid her pants, sliding them down her hips and off her legs.

Her body was almost bare to him, and she felt exposed, but instead of shame and embarrassment, she felt desired. Her lip trembled. "That's no fair..." She indicated that he was still clothed from the waist down.

He smirked. "Alright, Devon. Have it your way..." He pushed himself up, toeing off his boots and dropping his trousers to the grass in a fury of fluid movements. And then going one further, he slid out of his underwear as well. The proof of how turned on she made him was abundant. "Now you..." He pointed at her panties and made a motion for her to hand them over.

Her cheeks burned, but she didn't dare let it stop her. Her fingers hooked in the waistband and she pushed them down, managing to let her legs and feet do the honors of ridding her body of the offending garment. She used her toes and made an offering of them to him. "You mean these?" She teased.

He took them and laughed softly before discarding them off to the side with their other scattered items of clothing and moved back onto the blanket with her. He kissed her hip as he made the slow journey back up to her mouth with his tongue and lips. He could feel her trembling beneath him, and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He gently moved between her legs, resting his weight on her. He kissed her gentle then deeply as he moved her legs up to gently snug about his hips.

She felt him as he entered her. She buried her face against his neck as her nails burrowed into the skin at his back. "Oh my God..." She whimpered. Her hips rolled, arching to meet him as he began to thrust his hips. The heat between them intensified with each measured move. She arched her back, letting her head fall back to the blanket. "John..." she breathed, gasping for much needed air.

He had his hands under her hips, taking her deep with each thrust. He couldn't have stopped even had he wanted to. "Devon, my God, Devon..." His mouth found hers once more, nipping and sucking at her tongue and lip. He grunted as their bodies slid apart only to come together over and over.

It was a slow dance. A push and pull. And in that moment, she forgot the world and all their troubles. She was just with him. Him and her. Nothing else mattered. And when he turned her, lifting her so she was the one on top and in charge, she found she didn't want to be. Not with him. Not with this. She slowly raised and lowered herself over him as his hands roamed wherever they pleased. She whimpered as her head fell back, hair tickling her back as she neared her peak. She shuddered with her release and collapsed onto his chest, completely breathless.

He kissed her forehead and moved his hands up her back and into her sweaty hair. He rolled her onto her back once more, shifting so he took her deep with each quick thrust and then it was over. He was lost, reaching his peak and barely managed to keep from falling onto her as he fell to the blanket beside her. He pulled her to him, holding her close as he sucked ragged breath after ragged breath into his lungs.

"Christ, Devon..." It was all he had ever imagined and so much more.

She curled into his side, head on his shoulder and laid her hand against his neck. She whimpered softly as her body experienced little ripples almost like aftershocks. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her forehead then, tightening his hold on her despite the heat. He couldn't get her close enough. And he had no intentions of turning her loose anytime soon. "Stay here with me all night, Devon. Please?" He couldn't bear the thought of returning to his tent and sleeping alone. Not after what they'd just shared.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Devon lifted herself slowly. She looked down on him, nuzzling her nose against his chin and nipping at his throat playfully. "Couldn't chase me away, John." Her voice was thick with emotion as her body shifted, pressing against his again in all too familiar fashion. She wasn't quite ready for the intimacy to be over.

He let out a soft groan, letting her lips, body, and hands do whatever it is she wanted to do. He moved his hand up, tangling his fingers in her long, dark tresses. His eyes were only half closed at this point. Her tongue had flicked across his nipple and his grip tightened. "Christ…" he barked out, shifting then as he rolled her and effectively pinned her beneath him.

Their mouths met, lips parted, and tongues began that lovely dance that had lead them to this spot and this state of undress. He kneed her legs apart, moving quickly between them.

She could feel his want for her growing with each passing second. Her lips moved down his chin, nipping and sucking as her hips rocked slightly. He rubbed against her in all the right motions. "John," she purred.

And that's how they spent the remainder of the night; wrapped around one another. Neither of them ready to relinquish the hold they had on one another. When the day dawned, she fell back onto her back with sweat soaked skin and hair. She was breathless.

"We'll be missed if we don't get back soon…" He warned. He didn't want to leave the pleasure of her company, but the kids would be awake soon and searching for them.

She shifted, sitting up and grabbing for her pile of discarded clothes. She shimmied into her panties, avoiding looking at him and gave a slight shrug when he nudged her with his knee. "What?" Her eyebrows knit together as she met his eyes for a brief moment.

"Talk to me…" He hadn't reached for his own clothes. Instead, he reached to take her shirt from her hands and refocus her attention. "Devon, what's wrong?" The look in her eyes had been painfully evident of something weighing on her mind.

"What are we going to tell them?" She took her shirt back, prying his fingers loose.

"The kids?" He tilted his head slightly, taking in her distressed tone. "Whatever you're ready to tell them. Devon, I'm in this for the long haul. True and I won't be returning to the Stations when the colony ship arrives. We're staying, making a home in New Pacifica, and I hope that includes you, Uly, and Yale." He wore his heart on his sleeve, but he was painfully aware at how this could all go.

They'd professed their love for one another, but that didn't mean that things changed over night. He had to be patient. He wasn't going to screw this up by making assumptions or demands. Devon was a strong minded woman. Okay. Stubborn. He let a smile twitch across his face at the thought, but quickly let it fade.

Devon's eyes held love, pain, but most all, fear. She tugged her shirt over her head, covering her exposed breasts and stomach and knelt back beside him. She whispered, "You and True have been family for a long time, John. That's not the point. The point is…" She frowned, reaching for his hand. "I don't know how…how to do this." She waved her free hand back and forth between them. "And be the leader of this group. I don't know where to draw the line between personal…and professional."

He squeezed her hand. "Then why don't we just see what happens? Just relax and let it be what it is, Devon." His other hand came up, caressing her cheek lovingly with the backs of his knuckles. "I'm patient when I put my mind to it. Gotta be to have a headstrong girl like True. Just don't end this before we have a chance to be something wonderful. Please, Adair?" He leaned in then, brushing his lips against her cheek then her mouth. Almost like a whisper.

She closed her eyes at the contact, leaning into him as she moved her own hand to his neck and pulled him close again to kiss him only deeper this time. When the kiss ended, she opened her eyes slowly as their foreheads rested together. "Patience you'll need in spades, Danziger." But she didn't shut him down. She had to give her heart a chance to do right by her, by them.

"So?"

"We'll relax and see what happens." She smiled then, letting out a relieved sigh and finally pulling away and standing to retrieve her pants. She looked around. "Where the hell are my boots?"

He chuckled before he stood and began to dress himself. "You didn't wear any." He pulled on his underwear and pants and realized he was without a shirt. "Well, shank." He glanced at the sky. "Better get back. Fast…" He didn't mind Devon seeing him without his shirt, but the rest of the crew was a whole other ballgame.

She wrinkled her nose. She must have it bad to follow him barefoot into the unknown. After he'd laced and tied his boots, she folded their blanket and stowed it under one arm as he took her hand and began to lead her back toward camp. "I don't want to go back and be over…" She admitted.

"It's not over, Devon. It's just begun." He glanced over his shoulder as he held a branch out of her way for her to pass without it smacking her in the face.

* * *

><p>Devon stated crossly, "This is not the way we do things, Danziger. Since when do you change our course without discussing it with me? You're little side trip has added a whole extra day of travel. Maybe even two." She had planted her hands on her hips and stared him down as he poked his head out from under the Dunerail.<p>

He pushed himself up, wiping his hands on his pants and lifting a finger to wag at her. "Adair, I told you I was looking for smoother passages to get us through this rough terrain. The vehicles are taking a beating, and I can only rig up so much and make it half way passable as working." He lowered his hand, trying very hard to keep his temper in check. But this was Devon Adair, and it was like locking horns with a bull.

She threw up her hands. "I guess I missed the part where you discussed it with me then. Communication, John. Or did you think that because you got into my pants that I'd just follow along with your plans like a lost pup?"

It was a low blow, but it was out there. And she couldn't take it back, but she closed her eyes and lowered her voice. "Look, all I want is for you to talk to me. Is that too much?"

His eyes were dark, clouded with so many emotions that he was afraid to speak for fear of damaging them even further. "You better walk away, Adair. I ain't in full control of my mouth right now, and you might wanna let me simmer down before we discuss this further." And with that, he crawled back under the dunerail and resumed his work.

The nerve of that woman to bring up their personal relationship in regards to their professional one was only the tip of the iceberg. She'd been refusing to spend any private time with him aside from nagging at him about everything for almost three weeks. He was confused, hurt, and angry. And this only added fuel to his already well tended fire.

He gave a snort. "Go, Devon. I mean it."

Devon was stunned at her dismissal, but she should have expected it. She turned on her heels, fighting hard not to stomp away like a scolded child. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "That man is infuriating."

Yale raised an eyebrow. "From what I can tell, you started it, Devon." He tried so hard to remain impartial, but he'd been around since she was young, and she was his daughter in almost every sense of the word except by blood. And he could see her faults almost as clearly as he could see her virtues. "He's doing what's best for everyone. If we add a day or two, what's the real harm?" Only he knew this was much deeper than what was on the surface. She was in love with him, and they had been intimate. Her words to John had only confirmed what he'd suspected for almost a month now.

She narrowed her eyes at her tutor and friend. "He still should have talked to me before just deciding like that." And without further words, she did stomp off like a child.

True approached Yale and watched their leader, her Dad's friend, as she huffed away. "Why's Devon behaving like a brat, Yale?"

Yale chuckled. "She's not used to not getting her way. She'll be fine in a little while. Come, child. Class is about to begin. Uly, come on. We're behind schedule." He waved for Uly to join them from where he was practicing his Karate skills off to the left of camp. "We'll go sit beneath the trees over there and try to find a breeze." It was sweltering outside.

* * *

><p>Danziger had pulled himself out from under the dunerail just after Yale and the children had passed by. He sought out Devon as she started to work at the navigation and communication tent. No doubt rechecking his coordinates. He huffed. "Christ…" he muttered as he watched her. He hadn't been prepared for her to shut him out. Not after everything that had happened that night.<p>

But he was a patient man. That's what he had told her, and he had to try and do this delicately. He wanted her in every sense of the word, but she was just afraid. He'd just have to be extra careful. Try this communication thing her way. Maybe that'd make her happy, make her see he wasn't trying to take charge.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Devon sat alone at the far edge of camp. She could hear the others as they ate their evening meal and had a good time talking amongst themselves. She could only frown and stare off into the distance. It wouldn't be long now, and they'd be at New Pacifica. Then they would face another long, difficult challenge in getting it up and ready before the colony ship was due to land.

It had been a week since her blow up at Danziger over the route change, and he'd been making every effort not to repeat that same mistake again. He talked over everything with her, and she found that to get on her nerves almost as much. He was trying so hard, doing everything right, and she still wasn't satisfied. She had no rhyme or reason as to why she was asking him to jump through so many hoops. He was good to her kid, and he treated her like a queen. Well, that was pushing it. And what did he get in return? Hostility, misdirected anger, and heartache.

She turned her head as she heard approaching footsteps. She half expected to see him standing there, but she found his daughter instead. "True, sweetheart, did you get enough to eat?" She scooted over a little and made room for the girl.

True stood, glancing around nervously. "Devon? Can we talk? About my Dad, I mean." She wrinkled her nose, but kept her hands down to her sides to try and hide some of her nervousness.

Devon tilted her head, studying her. "What about your Dad, sweetheart? Are you worried because he's on an overnight scouting trip? He's got Magus with him. He's gonna be just fine." She reached out to smooth the girl's hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "You're welcome to bunk with Uly and me if you want."

True's frown deepened. "It's not about him being out there scouting. It's about you." She looked down then, swallowing the lump that rose in her throat. "Why are you being so mean to him when all he wants to do is help you?" She'd never understand grownups. Her eyes moved up, hidden behind her hair that had fallen into her eyes again and watched the look of shock, anger, frustration, and finally realization as the emotions radiated through their leader.

"True," Devon began. "It's complicated…" She had no idea how to talk to her about this. She wasn't even sure herself. She rubbed her palms on her knees, trying to rid them of the cold and clammy feeling that had momentarily washed over her. "Your Dad and I…"

"He likes you, I know. I'm not stupid." True stepped back slightly, ready to flee, but stopped at the last minute. "And I'm okay with that, I guess." She hardened her eyes as she met Devon's and stated, "but not if you're just playing with him because he's a drone. I won't have it." And with that, she hurried away. She knew she'd be in heaps of trouble when her Dad found out, but she didn't care.

She didn't want anyone hurting her Dad. He was all she had, but ever since she had figured out that her Dad liked Devon, she'd been imagining Uly as her kid brother and Devon as her Mom. Her heart hurt at the thought of almost having it only for it to be ripped away. Her Dad's happiness mattered too much to her to let Devon hurt him.

Devon sat shell shocked at how outspoken True had been with her, but she didn't chase her down and demand answers or an apology. True was right. She hadn't been being fair to him. And it was breaking her heart. She loved him. She wanted him, but she had no idea how to make it work. She didn't know where to draw the lines, or if they were supposed to be blurred from then on out?

She sighed in frustration. She fitted her gear to her head and flipped the eyepiece around. "Danziger? It's Adair. You busy?"

But it wasn't Danziger's voice that answered her. "Devon?" Magus's voice was half sleep filled. "Devon, it's Magus. John's not in camp right now. Everything okay?"

Devon's heart clenched then, taking a deep breath to calm her fear and anger. That man would never learn to keep his gear handy at all times. She could strangle him. She was glad he wasn't there at camp, or she would have. "Yes, Magus. Just checking in. Tell him I called. No need to return the call. How's it looking?"

She listened intently as Magus gave her a full report and some ten odd minutes later they signed off, and she finally managed to trek back to where the others were seated around a dimly lit lumalight. "You should all get a good night's sleep. I'll take watch…" She didn't meet anyone's eyes as she spoke. Truth was, she missed Danziger, but that took a backseat to her anger and annoyance at him not taking better care to keep himself safe. Especially when she wasn't there to have his back.

* * *

><p>Danziger was the first one True spotted when they caught up with the scouting party the following day. She ran to him with Uly hot on her heels. He grabbed her up, squeezing her tight then put her back on her feet before lifting Uly up and spinning him around. Their squeals of laughter as he chased them and wrestled them to the ground and tickled them both floated across the meadow.<p>

Devon could do nothing but stand there and stare. It was so perfect. She could have it all. She wanted to run to him and wrap herself around him and never have to let go, but her feet were rooted to the spot. She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. "Yale!" She put her hand to her throat as her heart thundered loudly in her chest. Her cheeks flamed bright crimson at having been caught openly staring.

"You have to talk to him sooner or later, Devon." He wrapped his arm loosely around her back and side hugged her. "Time and distance have a way of making it harder to get back to where you need to be." He kissed the side of her head. "Come on, child. Let's unpack."

She tore her eyes away from the three of them. John laid on his back with both kids wrestling to keep him pinned, and she had to fight the urge to smile at the scene. It was perfect. And just as his head turned to find her, she looked away and turned her back. It would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Danziger was tired of waiting on Devon to seek him out. They'd had camp set up and fully operational for well over three hours, and she was still avoiding him. He grabbed up his cup of coffee and then poured her one as he moved off toward her tent. He knew that True and Uly were with Yale getting a late start to a history lesson, and that Devon was in her tent. No doubt slaving away. So he didn't bother to announce himself and barged right in.<p>

"Ada…" Her name died on his lips at the sight before him. She lay on her cot fast asleep. She looked so beautiful with her hair falling around her face. He couldn't hardly breathe. His eyes softened. Gone were the harsh words he'd intended to throw at her. Only to be replaced with butterflies tumbling around in his gut.

He shifted quietly, setting his cup and hers down on the crate nearest the door. He'd heard from Walman that she'd taken all night watch and hadn't rode any of that leg of the journey. She deserved her rest as much as anyone, and he'd come to tell her just that.

He stepped closer to her cot, taking the maps that were across her sleeping frame and gently folded them so not to make much noise and set them aside. He ever so gently brushed the hair from her face and bent to brush his lips against her forehead. "Sweet dreams. Uly will be in my tent tonight…" He whispered.

"Love you…" She murmured, shifting on the cot but not waking up. She let out a soft sigh.

His heart skipped a beat. He'd longed to hear those precious words once more since that night, and now he had. Just not in the manner in which he'd expected them. "Love you, too, Devon." His voice was barely a whisper. He turned the light down slowly and then finally darkness overtook the tent.

Luckily for him, it was barely dusk outside, and there was enough light filtering through the tent flap. He grabbed the mugs of coffee and disappeared into the fading sunlight outside. They'd just have to talk tomorrow. He'd make sure of it. She had to face the facts because he wasn't going anywhere. Not without her. Not without Uly. He loved them too much to walk away.

She wanted to be stubborn. He'd be just as stubborn right back and hold his ground. Devon Adair should have learned by now that John Danziger didn't just give up. He fought for what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Danziger had just finished giving the vehicles a last-minute inspection when True approached. She had her hands in her pockets and wore that guilty expression he had learned to read so well. "Ok, True-girl. Spill." He leaned against the wheel of the transrover and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Spill what? I ain't said nothing." She wrinkled her nose. "But I guess you haven't talked to Devon, have you?"

He felt a sinking feeling in his gut and shifted. "Is there something I need to have a word with her about? What did you do?" Or say? Because he knew the girl's mouth got her in trouble almost as much as her curiosity.

"No-nothing, Daddy. Just wondering." True flashed him one of her hundred watt smiles and rushed forward to hug him tight. "Just missed you is all. Nothing to worry about." She pulled back, squinting into the morning sun that was just overhead as she looked into his eyes. "It okay if I ride with Alonzo and Julia in the 'rail? Uly and me?"

He hugged the girl to him before letting her go and gave a nod. "Uly's got to ask his Mom, but it's okay with me." There was more to what she was telling him, but he figured it would come to a head sooner or later. "Don't you make Julia and Alonzo have to get on you, hear me?"

"Yes, sir." She was a good six yards from him as she glanced back over her shoulder to see Devon approaching her Dad. Her stomach flipped over. She definitely was going to get in trouble now.

Devon held her canteen against her chest. "That's a smart girl you have there, Danziger." She didn't shift her focus to look at him, but instead kept watching the younger Danziger.

He gave a slight nod and a grunt to acknowledge that he heard her and agreed. "Too smart sometimes." He raked his fingers through his blond curls and then squared his shoulders for whatever criticism would come this morning. "Out with it."

That caused her head to snap around and a frown to crease her face. "Excuse me?" She'd come to thank him and hopefully ask him to talk later in the day when they made camp that evening, but not if he was going to take that tone with her.

"You got that look. Like something's on your mind. Figure I was off in calibrating the coördinates for today. I done re-checked them twice. There's no other way." He had no idea why he was picking a fight other than the look his daughter wore put him on edge. Something had happened, and now her and Devon had a secret. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

She gave a soft snort. "Just forget it. Let's move out. Daylight's wasting, and it's already hotter than hell out here." She slipped her canteen strap over her arm and started walking.

"Adair, wait…" He knew then he'd gone and said the wrong thing. He let out a frustrated breath and hurried to catch up with her, calling out to Bess and Morgan along the way. "Hey, Martin. Why don't you and Bess take first shift in the rover?" He watched as the small man took Bess' hand and hurried her toward the cab like he was afraid John would change his mind. "Adair, would you hold up? Adair!"

She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of stopping now. He'd learn one day just how stubborn she was. If he wanted to keep testing her patience, so be it. She squared her shoulders, not bothering to even look back.

He rolled his eyes, managing to catch up in several long strides. "Devon, damn it!" He spoke through clenched teeth. "Why does everything have to be an all out war?" He slowed his pace to stay even with her. "C'mon. Don't shut me out." Not anymore than you already do, he added silently.

"Because you make assumptions." She wasn't up to fighting. In fact, her stomach felt like she was going to vomit at any given moment, and her skin felt clammy, and her knees weak. She let out a soft hiss of breath before giving into the feeling and stopping. Hands on her knees, she tried to keep her breathing slow and steady. "Can we not do this?"

Immediately concerned, his mind went straight to the worst case scenario of a relapse. Only they were a good six hundred miles from Bennett's ship. There would be no hope of saving her again. "Devon? What's wrong? Do you hurt? Need to sit down?" His hand moved quickly, taking the canteen and lowering it to the ground as he touched her lower back gently. "C'mon. Let's sit you down."

"I'm fine," she growled through the nausea and momentary loss of self-control. She straightened up, relieved that the feelings were starting to ebb away. "There. All better." She brushed him off, stepping out of reach of his touch and took her canteen again. She uncorked the top and put it to her lips and took several slow sips. It only made her stomach worse, but she fought it as hard as she could. She refused to allow John Danziger the satisfaction of playing hero. Again.

He let out a frustrated breath. "Stubborn," he growled. He had half a mind to call for Julia anyway. If Devon was sick, they needed on top of it now. Not later.

"Pot meet kettle."

He gave a snort. "Fine. Have it your way, but if you so much as take a breath out of line, I am halting this convoy and you're being seen about. Understand."

"Yes, sir," she snorted with a salute and everything. She quickened her steps to catch up to the others and put distance between him and her. She didn't need to be babysat. Especially by him.

* * *

><p>Danziger had watched her closely throughout the rest of the morning. She had seemed just fine, but he knew from the past experience that she was good at hiding things. So instead of arguing, he pulled rank as co-leader of their ragtag group and insisted that everyone that rode that morning would now switch with those that walked. He didn't give her an option. He'd also hoped that he could manage to get her in the passenger seat of whatever it was he commandeered.<p>

But nope. Devon Adair was too quick for him and partnered herself up with Baines in the rover. He glared daggers at the terrain in front of him, not even taking care to avoid the potholes along the way.

Walman glanced over at him about an hour in. "You sure you're okay, Danziger?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Walman shrugged. "Well, that hole back there was plenty big enough for you to see and move around, but you drove right over it. And fast." His ass still felt the sting as he'd been jostled from his seat and landed back against the hard metal rail along the side.

"You'd rather walk?"

"No. No. I was just…if you need me to take over…" Walman started.

"No thanks. Just sit back, shut up, and mind your own business." Danziger knew it wasn't fair to take it out on the others, but that woman had a way of making him want to scream to the heavens. She was infuriating, and he was nearing the end of his already short rope.

* * *

><p>Devon was grateful for the forced ride. She had been barely managing one foot in front of the other, but she'd have walked all day had he not pulled rank on her. That was one of the promises she'd made him when she'd been pulled out of cryosleep by the cure Julia had managed to find. That she wouldn't overdo it, and when he or Julia said she'd had enough, she'd listen.<p>

She hated that promise now, and up to that point, only Julia had used that promise against her. And with good reason, but John Danziger was slowly grating on her nerves with his overbearing attitude. Especially today. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

And promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>And that's where they all left her once they'd reached their camp for the night. They'd quickly set up camp and had dinner going when she emerged from the cab of the transrover.<p>

"Why wasn't I woken?" She bypassed all of the other Eden Advance crew and made a beeline for Danziger as he stood making a thorough check of the ATV.

"You needed the rest." It was a clipped reply as he wiped his hands on a cloth. "We'd have done the same for anyone else." He lifted his eyes then, locking on hers. He could see how tired she still was, and he decided to switch tactics. "Maybe you need to go back on the vitamins and nutrients Julia made for you. You're looking pale, Adair. Can't have you takin' ill on us when New Pacifica is just on the horizon."

"And just who are you? Not my father, and most certainly not my physician. I'll thank you kindly to mind your own business." She gave a snort and turned to walk away, but stopped after only a couple feet to turn back, hand on her hip. "And I'd like you to keep what goes on and what doesn't between you and me, and not share it with your daughter."

True was lodged beneath the ATV, tightening screws and bolts that her Dad couldn't get to. She wished she had been anywhere but there. She held her breath as Devon stomped away and waited until she was summoned. And sure enough, she only had to wait a second. If that long.

"True, front and center, and be prepared for a long talk." He wanted to get down to the bottom of this. And the sooner, the better.

* * *

><p>Devon managed to make it to the back edge of the tent she shared with Uly before reaching to grab a hold of the tree close by to steady herself. The feeling from that morning returned, only it was worse. She managed to turn her back to the others and threw up into the bushes. She let out a soft groan.<p>

This could not be happening. They were almost there. She couldn't get sick. Not again. She couldn't be a burden on her crew. She wouldn't allow it this time. The cure had been too good to be true.

Now she just had to keep it secret. If it kept happening, she'd confide in Julia and swear her to secrecy. She wouldn't have the others carrying her weight.

Not this time.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Uly popped up next to John that night just as he and True were told to get ready for bed. He had that look in his eyes, and Danziger knew tonight was going to end up rather interesting. "So, Sport, what's up? Didn't your mom tell you to go to bed?"

Uly nodded. "But, Mr. John, I was hoping you'd tuck me in and finish that story you was telling True and me about the war between the States back on Earth." He bounced on the heels of his feet. "You promised..." he reminded him.

True had paused a few feet from the fire and waited to see if her Dad was going to make good on that promise or send them to bed. She was already in trouble, but she didn't think he would send her to bed without more of the story. It was history after all, and her learning was important to him.

John looked around, finding his daughter, and he finally gave a nod. "Alright. You and True meet me in your tent in two minutes. I want faces and necks and hands washed and teeth buzzed. No exceptions. On the double." He pointed toward the portable sink.

The children raced to be the first one to obey. It gave those around the fire a good chuckle.

Yale spoke up, "You must be quite to story teller. I can't ever seem to get either of them that interested in our history. Very good. Maybe I should pass that onto you."

John held up his hands. "No way. I got enough to do since crash landing on this rock." He finished his coffee-substitute and carried his cup to the dirty dishes and rinsed it and placed it aside. "Night, everyone." He gave them all a wave and headed toward the Adair tent.

He ducked inside without knocking. He smiled when he saw them both on Uly's cot. Uly at one end. True at the other. He grabbed a crate. "Alright. Did you say you wanted to hear the story of the Council, and how they almost destroyed the Advance ship?"

Both kids cried out, "No! The war between the states!" They both burst out laughing.

John chuckled. "Alright. Settle back and get your ears turned up. So where were we?" He wanted to see how much they had paid attention.

True cooed out, "Oh! You were telling us about how President Lincoln..."

John interrupted, "That's right. So you two ready? There will be no interruptions for pee breaks or water."

"Dad!" True shrieked, cheeks flaming red. She covered her face with her hands. "Just get on with the story."

Uly giggled. He nudged True with his knee. His eyes rolled back in his head as he let out a sigh. "Yeah. The story, Mr. John."

John laughed. "Okay. Okay. So President Lincoln..."

* * *

><p>Devon moved into her tent, content to just go to sleep. She was beyond exhausted, and her cot was the best place for her. She stopped short when she found Danziger standing up about ready to scoop up True. "Oh..."<p>

He turned, giving her a hesitant smile. "They wanted to know more about President Lincoln and the war between the states." He turned fully to face her. "Not sure how much they heard. They were both out pretty quickly."

She glanced around them to Uly and True. "You can leave her if you want. I'd hate for you to wake her." She grabbed a light sheet and moved to put it over the sleeping children. She stood up straight, closing her eyes as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm just as his hand landed on her hip.

Her senses were on overload. She didn't know which end was up. Or down, for that matter. It was only a matter of time before John would demand answers from her, and she wasn't ready for his questions, or the path they'd lead them down. "I'm just tired is all. Maybe I'll ride all day tomorrow," she suggested, knowing that would put him at ease. At least for now. "Then after tomorrow we can call for a two day break?"

He still had a hold of her hip, desperately wanting to pull her forward and kiss the very lips that were constantly driving him to maddness. They were a match alright. And as much as he hated the bickering and constant uphill battle, he loved her just as much. Nothing would change that. Nothing. He gave a nod. "They'll sure appreciate it. You'll tell them in the morning?" When she gave s nod, he moved his other hand up to cup her cheek and ran his thumb across her cheekbone. "Get some rest?"

"Yeah." She'd given in to his touch, letting him calm and soothe her like only he could. She took a slow, deep breath in and let it out. Then came the yawn. "Going right now," she promised him.

He slowly moved his hands from her. "See you in the morning, Devon." And it was like that with them. The constant up and down. The bickering mixed with the moments of sheer pleasantness. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but those moments were few and far between, and yet they gave him so much hope. "Good night," he whispered, leaning in and catching her cheek with his lips.

She watched his back as he exited her tent. Her stomach was full of butterflies once again. She couldn't stop the stupid grin from stretching across her face. Nor her hand as it lifted and pressed gently to the place his lips had just been. "Good night," she whispered after he was long gone. She then slowly climbed into bed and made ready for sleep that came quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Devon had made her announcement about their two day rest stop, and the mood of the entire camp changed drastically from tired and warn to upbeat and eager to be on the trek already. The sooner they reached their intended location, the sooner they all got to do anything they wanted. Well, within reason.

She even informed them that the maps showed a sizable body of water, and the children were excited at the prospect of swimming. It would be a welcome reprieve from the heat of the summer months on the planet. She just hoped it all worked out so they could enjoy it to their hearts content.

They had packed up in record time, and as she promised, she elected to ride. Her body just didn't feel up to walking. The thought of riding made her stomach churn. She just wanted this feeling to go away. She knew if it continued or somehow got worse, she would have to let Julia know. Maybe it was just some kind of illness that lasted a few days.

/ - - /

Uly hurried along to catch up with Danziger as he walked along beside the vehicles. He slid his smaller hand into the larger man's hand as he finally caught up to him. He had to take two steps to Danziger's one, and he noticed that the man slowed his pace to make it easier on him. He smiled up at him. "Wanted some man company for a change. True and Bess..." He trailed off, thinking it might not be such a good idea to bad mouth True to her Dad.

"Women talk to much, huh?" John teased Uly. "Probably talking about braiding their hair and other girl stuff. Ain't much fun for us men, and let me tell you, Sport. It doesn't get any better." He squeezed Uly's hand. "But that's alright. We love 'em that way, huh?"

Uly nodded quickly, grinning from ear to ear. "I like playing with her and stuff. She's fun. Sometimes I forget she's a girl. She's not afraid of anything." Or that's how it always seemed to him. He admired True for that. "Although, I hate it when she gets us in trouble with Yale. He usually gives us both extra work to do." He wrinkled his nose and gave a slight shrug.

"Yep. Nothing but trouble," Danziger said with a sigh as he glanced over at the rail. Devon had been a good sport today, and she had rode the whole day, but he knew it was driving her crazy. "Sometimes, they don't realize that they can ask for help..." He caught her eyes, holding them for several beats. He then glanced back down at Uly.

Uly had caught Danziger watching his Mom. He glanced down at his feet. "How come you and my Mom fight so much? Is it like with me and True? That she's doing girly stuff?"

John gave a slight chuckle and shook his head. "Depends on the fight," he admitted openly. "She's stubborn and moody." And damn near perfect. He reached down then, releasing Uly's hand and grabbed the boy about the hips and slung him up onto his shoulders. "But she's got her reasons. She's trying to get us to New Pacifica. Without her being that way, we'd all have gotten lost and eaten by Grendlers when we landed on this rock."

Uly laughed and glanced around from his new perch. He felt as tall as a mountain. "Grendlers won't eat us, Mr. John. Especially not True. She'd taste too sour." He giggled even louder when Danziger tickled his ribs.

"Watch it. That's my girl your talkin' 'bout," Danziger teased. He liked that Uly wasn't afraid to just be himself. "But we should do something special for your Mom and True. I think they deserve it, don't you? I mean, they put up with us and all."

Uly got excited. "You mean like a surprise?"

Danziger nodded, glancing up as Uly leaned over to meet his eyes. "We'll have to plan it all out and keep it secret."

Uly bounced a bit. "I can do that, Mr. John."

/ - - /

They arrived at their destination over an hour late after having to make a detour around a marsh that ended up being more quicksand than anything. They hadn't lost anyone or anything of value, but it was only some small miracle. One Devon decided wouldn't need to happen again. So she had already made plans to study the maps and maybe do a small scout ahead instead of resting on the second day of their two day rest. One she'd already volunteered herself to go on.

She stood up slowly. She was stiff but ready to get camp set up. There was no real need to delegate duties as they were pretty much accustomed to everything that needed doing. The mess tent went up first so that Magus and Bess could get to work on their nightly meal while the others set up personal tents and the navigation tent.

An hour later, she glanced around. Everything was good to go, and she was relieved. Her body seemed even more tired after riding all day than it had been after walking only half the day before. Something just wasn't right. She spotted Julia ducking into the Med tent and quickly followed. "Hey, Julia. Got a minute?"

Julia poked her head out. She pushed the flap back. "Come on in. I was just going to do a quick inventory. We can talk while I work..." she suggested as Devon followed her inside.

"This won't take but a minute. Do you still have that vitamin cocktail you made up for me? I'm feeling a bit drained. Thought it might help." Devon stopped in the middle of the tent, meeting the doctor's eyes. "If not, I'm sure I'll be feeling better after some rest."

Julia's interest went from her equipment to Devon. She tilted her head. "I have half a batch left. Just let me get the diaglove. Make sure it's not something more serious."

Devon shook her head. "That won't be necessary. I shouldn't have went off them so soon. They really were helpful. Guess I am just stubborn." She gave her a quick smile and insisted, "Really. I'd tell you if it was more than that."

Julia hesitated for a moment before she relented and rummaged through her medications and supplements. She produced a vile and her small injector to administer the cocktail. "Come by in the morning, and I'll give you another. Won't hurt to double up for a few days before you just do one daily." She fixed the vile to the injector and put it to Devon's neck below her ear and pressed the trigger. A slight hiss, and it was over.

"Thank you, Julia." Devon let her eyes meet the doctor's eyes. "No reason to mention this. Don't need anyone to panic..."

Julia nodded. "Goes without saying. I'm here if you need anything, Devon."

Devon laid her hand on Julia's arm and squeezed. "Door swings both ways, Julia." And she turned and exited the tent. Her stomach growled just as they announced it was time to eat. She joined the others in line.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Devon woke earlier than normal. The heat didn't help with sleeping, and the nausea was worse that morning than any time before. She didn't even want to move for fear that she'd hurl the contents of what she didn't have in her stomach. She gave a soft whimper, unable to even turn her head. "Uly?"

The boy was half asleep by some small miracle. "Mom? Huh?" He opened his eyes, turning his head to look toward her cot. "You okay? Are you sick?" He was up on his bare feet and dropped down onto his knees by her bed.

She nodded slightly, barely able to even do that. "Get Julia? Please?" She managed to shift, feeling the bile rising in her throat. "Now, Uly. Go!" Her hand came up, clamping over her mouth as she managed to push herself to her feet and head for the tent flap.

She made it to the edge of camp before dropping to her knees and vomiting bile the color of a bird's egg yolk. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and groaned slightly. Her lips quivered, and she shakily got to her feet.

She had one destination. The med tent. And their doctor. Something was wrong, and there was no more denying it. She felt her pace quicken when she saw Julia coming with Uly following behind her.

Julia stopped in front of Devon, looking her over. "Your color is off, Devon. I wish you had let me check you over last night..." But that didn't matter now. She slipped her arm around her patient's back and helped her toward the med tent.

Uly's eyes were bright, fear burning brightly. "Is my Mom going to die for real, Julia?" He grabbed Devon's other hand, holding onto it tightly. His hand was shaking, but he felt her squeeze it reassuringly.

"We won't know until we know what's causing it, Uly." Julia eased her into the tent.

Alonzo was half dressed, pushing his feet into his boots. He wrinkled his nose. "What's wrong?" He hurried to help her ease Devon onto their unmade cot.

Julia shook her head. "I don't know. Can you take Uly and keep him occupied while I run tests?" He nodded, quickly ushering the boy toward the exit. She immediately began to run her tests. "Tell me your symptoms and precisely when they started."

Devon stared at Julia. She hadn't heard a word since Julia had said that she was five weeks pregnant. Everything else just faded away. At this point they were behind schedule for New Pacifica. And this wasn't great news. This wasn't happy news. Not like she'd want it to be. They had so much work ahead of them. Two weeks is what she and Danziger had roughly guessed the night before after dinner that would get them to their new home.

Julia touched her arm gently. "Devon? Are you alright? You look kind of pale." She pressed a few buttons on her diaglove and started to run it over Devon again. She frowned. Her readings were not what she'd have liked to have seen in a pregnant woman, but she was still trying to determine when this had happened because she was certain she knew who the father was.

"What? Oh. Yeah. I feel fine. Except for being tired and puking my insides out." She'd done a good job at hiding that from everyone. And had kept them from seeing how tired she was. She sat up then, maybe too quickly as her head began to swim. "Are you certain, Julia? Could the tests be incorrect?" Something could be interfering with the readings. Stranger things had happened after all.

Julia shook her head. She steadied Devon and tilted her head. "I have to say I am surprised, Devon."

Devon met her eyes. "You're surprised?" She snorted. She put her head in her hands and groaned. "He's not going to be happy about this." She rubbed her hand down her face and then met her eyes. "You cannot tell anyone, understand?"

Julia nodded. She sat on the cot beside her patient. "Devon, I would never divulge anything without consent. Especially something this sensitive." She touched her back. "Is it John?"

Devon's head whipped around, eyes locking with hers. "How... I don't think we should discuss this." She stood up, moving toward the tent flap and disappearing. The morning sun was already heating the air, and she felt like the sun was beating down on her and felt the bile rising up in her throat. She put her hand to her mouth, moving quickly toward the edge of camp.

Hitting her knees, she threw up into the bushes and then rocked back and landed on her rear. She closed her eyes and sucked in several deep breaths. She jumped as a hand fell on her back and her eyes moved up to lock on a familiar pair of blue eyes. She frowned. "Danziger..."

"Hey, Adair. You feeling okay?" He'd seen her ashen and hand to her mouth as she ran from camp. He'd been in sight when she threw up, and no matter what was going on between them right now, he still cared. "Should I get Julia?"

She grabbed his arm, gripping it so tightly she made half moon marks in his skin. "N-no." She looked away. "Don't get anyone. Don't leave me..." She didn't like the vulnerable feeling she got as she let the weight of it all rain down upon her. "Danziger...John..."

Now she was starting to frighten him. He sat down heavily next to her. He kept his arm within her grasp. His other hand moved up to cup her cheek. She looked terrified. "What's wrong?" And then a fear washed over him. "Are you sick again, Devon? Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Her lip quivered as she shook her head. "Not sick. Not...really." She closed her eyes and whispered, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Didn't mean for what to happen? Devon, will you just talk to me?" He shifted then, turning her and shaking her slightly. He willed her to stop beating around the bush.

"I'm pregnant..." She felt the words rush from her, feeling herself like she'd used every last ounce of her energy as she laid her head on his shoulder.

His eyes widened, but instead of being angry, he wrapped his arms around her. "Christ. Is that all?" He hugged her tightly then. He couldn't even remember why they were angry with one another in the first place. All that mattered was that she wasn't sick again.

She pushed at his chest. "Is that all?" Her voice was louder than she'd intended with a sharp edge to it. "We're still two weeks from New Pacifica, John. I don't even know what we are...and now I'm pregnant." She buried her face in his chest then, feeling the nausea glide over her and make her want to throw up even more of what she didn't even have to give.

He kissed the top of her head. "Well, Devon, we've faced other hardships since landing on this rock. We're gonna get through this one just the same." He lifted her chin gently. "As for us?" He searched her eyes. "I've made it perfectly clear that I want a home with you and Uly when when we get there. Or I thought I had..." Hell. He'd fallen in love with her kid from day one on this rock even if it had taken longer to warm up to his mother. "I love you both..." He wanted to be that boy's father. "Devon..." He put his palm very gently to her stomach and gently brushed his fingers against it.

She put her hand over his and breathed, "And I love you...and True." Truth was, she saw so much of herself in the girl. She leaned in, kissing his cheek. "It's just happening so fast."

He shifted, laying his arm across his knee as he kept his eyes focused on her. "Can't change what's happened. Gotta embrace what's happening and this precious gift..." And that's when he saw the hint of the smile form on her lips. "That's my girl."

She moved her hand back to his chest and laid it over his heart. "Would you still want this if I wasn't..." Her voice trailed off.

"You can just stop right there, Adair. You know I would. And you've known this for weeks..."


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Devon leaned heavily against John as they made their way back toward her tent. Her eyes were slightly closed. She let out a soft sigh and squeezed his hip gently. Her lips parted as she spoke, "I think we should hold off telling the others until we find the right way to tell the kids. I want them to hear it from us." She stopped him, looking up at him. "About all of it."

His hand cupped her cheek, thumb grazing across her cheekbone. He leaned in, kissing her lips softly. He gave a nod. "Whatever you want so long as you don't shut me out again. Devon, I can't handle it. The past month has damn near eaten me alive." He leaned his head against hers, breathing in slow even breaths.

She gave a slight nod, searching his eyes as they stood there together. "No more shutting you out. Promise," she whispered. Making promises was the hardest thing for her. She pulled back slightly. "I need to settle a few things with True. I need her to understand that I'm not playing games with you. Or with her. And that she means a lot to me. Think she'll want to take a walk with me later? Just her and I?"

He moved both hands up to her hold her face against his palms. He leaned in, kissing her nose then her mouth. "Pretty sure she'll be alright with it." And if she wasn't, then he'd have a talk with her. He pulled back, dropping his hands down to his sides before taking his right hand and holding her left hand. "But right now I want you to try and get some more sleep. You're still looking pale, Devon. Camp will be alright without you for a few hours."

She gave a soft sigh as her eyes gave a slight roll to the sky, but she relented. "Okay. I'll give it a try." She squeezed his hand as they approached the front of her tent. She saw Uly barreling toward her and released his hand to catch him as he threw his arms around her in a tight hug. She bent then, lifting him up like she always had and swayed a bit before promptly setting him back onto his feet. She blinked. "Whoa."

Uly's eyes got really wide, reaching for her, as he tried to help steady her. He watched as John's arm went around her waist, holding her up by letting her lean against him. He frowned then. "Mom, what's the matter? Mom?"

She glanced back at John then back at Uly. "I'm just tired is all. Worn down from traveling so much. Julia's going to give me some medicine to help me feel all better. I don't need you to worry, okay?" She ruffled his soft curls, leaning down slowly to kiss his forehead. "I'm just going to lie down for a bit. Try and get some sleep. See if that helps me to feel better. You'll be a good boy and mind John, won't you?"

Uly looked up at her, eyes still worried and dark. He gave a slow nod. "I will, Mom. I promise." He knew that she wasn't being completely honest with him. That she was protecting him. He just wished that she knew how much he loved her, and how much he needed her to be okay. He hugged her around the middle once more, and then he pulled away and took John's hand. He looked up at the man. "We got stuff to do anyway, don't we, Mr. John?"

John looked down at him, squeezing his hand. "Yep. Got to make sure this camp doesn't fall down around us with your Mom napping." He winked at her then, giving her a soft smile. He released Uly's hand. "Can you go and find True for me? I need her help with something else while we do our men things, but first, I want to make sure your Mom here actually puts herself in that bed and rests."

Uly smiled up at him. He wagged his finger at Devon. "Don't make us have to tie you to it, Mom." He turned and skipped away, shouting, "Hey, True! True, where you at? Still stuffing your face?"

Devon gave a tired chuckle, reaching out to touch John's hip. She stepped into his space and then thought better of it and then instead pulled him into her tent. She then stepped into him, sliding her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. She just needed his arms around her so she could catch her breath. And instantly, his arms were around her, holding her close to him.

He kissed the top of her head, rubbing a slow circle against her back. "Find me if you need me, okay? Uly and I have something to do, but we'll be within shouting distance, okay?"

At the mention of them leaving camp, she pulled back. "What are you and him up to that its taking you out of camp?" She felt her stomach start to get tight and hot. She didn't want them getting hurt. "You'll take your gear? Promise me, Danziger." Her hands fisted the material of his shirt as she waited for his answer.

He took her hip, pulling her tight into him, cupping the side of her neck with his other hand. He leaned down, kissing her square on the lips that were the bane of his existence. He whispered, "Promise, Adair. And no more questions. Hear me? What's going on ain't none of your business yet. And you'll know soon enough." He curled his fingers into her hair and kissed her again before she could protest. The kiss lasted at least a half a minute, and he had to put his hands on her hips and physically pull himself back to keep himself in check.

She met his eyes as she licked her lips. Her eyes were dark with her need for him. "John," she whispered. When he shook his head and pointed to her bed, she let out a loud, frustrated sigh. "Okay. I'll try."

"Thank you." He turned on his heels, pausing at the tent's exit and waited until she had climbed into the bed. He gave her a wink. "Sweet dreams, Devon."

More like frustrated dreams, she thought before closing her eyes and managing to drift off after a few quiet moments.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

True poked her head into Devon's tent. She was quiet as she slipped inside. Unsure if she was sleeping or not, she whispered, "Devon?"

"Hey, True." Devon had been awake for some time already, but hadn't been quite ready to get up and make a go of the day. She sat up slightly, patting the cot beside her. "Why don't you come sit with me for a bit?" She laid back, feeling her stomach get all queasy.

True approached slowly and gingerly sat down where Devon had suggested. "You sick or something?" She'd never been one for small talk.

Devon nodded. "I'm just a little bit under the weather and tired. Nothing to worry about. I'll be good as new in no time." She picked up the girl's braid and tugged it affectionately.

"Good." True relaxed a little, but something was still on her mind. "About you and my Dad?" She turned then, looking Devon straight in the eyes. "Are you and he... Do you like him?" She knew he liked Devon. She could just tell. "I mean, like-like him?"

Devon couldn't stop the smile that spread onto her lips. Her eyes were bright and happy. "I do, True. Very much." She took a moment and paused. "How does that make you feel?"

True shrugged slightly. "Dunno." She looked down at her hands. "I never seen him this way before. You make him happy in a way that I don't. Uly, too." But she wasn't jealous. She didn't feel threatened. "And I like Uly and all." She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "And you, too."

Devon reached for True's hand and squeezed it gently. "I like you, too, True. Very much." She managed to sit up enough to hug the girl gently. "You're very special to me. And I want us to be close."

True hugged her back, closing her eyes tightly shut. "Do you know where my Dad went with Uly? He said they were doing man stuff, but I don't understand."

Devon smiled as True pulled back. "I'm not sure exactly, but I think it's some sort of surprise. I think we'll find out soon."

* * *

><p>Uly placed his hands on his hips. "You think they'll like it?" He surveyed their work as the last touches were done by John. The flowers they'd found were a perfect addition. "Can we go and get them now? Please?" He could hardly contain his excitement.<p>

John gave a slight chuckle and ruffled the curls atop the boy's head. He nodded. "I think we can. Why don't you run back to camp and bring them? I'll wait here and make sure nothing tries to take it."

Uly jumped into the air with a slight shout of joy and then hugged the man beside him. "I can do that, Mr. John. Don't you go anywhere." He took off at a steady jog toward camp. "True! True! Where are you?"

John chuckled softly and shook his head. The sheer abundance of energy the children had almost had him green with envy. Then he remembered the child growing inside Devon. His child. Their child. His heart swelled with pride.

* * *

><p>"Uly, what is it?" Devon asked again as she and True were being led further and further from camp.<p>

"You'll see, Mom. You're gonna love it. You, too, True!" He couldn't hardly contain himself. He knew they were almost there. He stopped abruptly. "Close your eyes and hold my hand. Both of you!" He almost squealed.

True hesitated and then finally took his hand. "Okay. Uly, this better be good, or you're gonna get it," she teased him. "I mean it."

Devon closed her eyes. "Okay, Champ. Let's do this." She squeezed his hand. "Just don't walk us into a tree or anything."

He carefully chose his steps and made sure that his mom and True had the clearest path. He stepped into the clearing by the lake and met John's eyes. He winked at him. "Okay. You can open your eyes now."

The first thing Devon saw when she opened her eyes was John, then she glanced around. She sucked in a breath, and her hand went to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She had to swallow before she could speak. "Uly, it's perfect."

Before them was a blanket that they'd spread onto the grass at the edge of the lake. On the blanket was a small variety of edible berries of different shades of purple and blue and red. And there was also some station rations. But what made it the most breath taking was the large white flowers that lay in the center.

"Why are you crying, Mom? Are you sad? Is something wrong?" Uly was immediately concerned and looked to John and True for answers.

True ruffled Uly's hair, almost the same way John always did and moved to wrap her arm around Devon from the side. "Everything's okay, kid. Just girl stuff." She looked up at her then. "Go on and hug my Dad. He'll make it all better." She pushed Devon into John's waiting arms.

The two looked deep into each others eyes for a long moment. "Kids, there's a few things we'd like to discuss with you. Let's sit down." John gave Devon a slight squeeze. His eyes lingered on her lips a little too long. He finally let out a sigh and moved to join the children on the blanket.

Devon eased herself down between John and Uly, across from True. She looked around at the three of them. Things couldn't have been more perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

True and Uly looked at each other, taking in everything that their parents had to tell them. Everything was okay until they mentioned the baby that Devon carried. They both looked away. Anxiety and fear loomed just within their grasp.

"A baby?" Uly finally spoke. "Like it'll be her brother or sister and mine too?" He pulled his knees up to his chin, watching Devon.

"Yes, Uly. And True will be like your sister. Uly will be like your brother." Devon reached out then, shaking True's foot playfully. She met the girl's eyes for a moment then she turned to meet John's eyes. "A family."

John slid his arm around her gently. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "What do you think, True-girl? You've not said a word." He released his hold on Devon and pulled her onto his lap, managing to upset the bowl of berries in the process.

True squirmed a bit as he began to tickle her. She let out a giggle. "Suppose it ain't too bad an idea." She pushed his hands away, taking a gasping breath as she met Devon's eyes. "I can boss it around, right?"

Uly moved onto his knees, shaking his head. "No way, True!" He shook his head. "I'm gonna boss it..."

Devon let out a loud sigh. "How about you leave the bossing to your Dad and me?" She hadn't realized the impact of her words until she saw Uly's eyes light up. Her miscommunication evident on her face. "John and me..." she tried to correct.

Uly inched closer to John until he was practically on the man's lap opposite True. "Would that make you my Dad, Mr. John?" His eyes were so clear, so focused that neither expected what came next.

"Of course it does, silly." True spoke with such confidence. "I've only been sharing him with you since we crashed on this rock. You're pretty thick..."

"True," both John and Devon spoke together.

True shrugged. "Only teasing. Isn't that one of the perks of being the big sister?" Her eyes lit up as she glanced between John and Devon.

Devon was the first to slip into a smile. She felt tears prick her eyes again. She blinked quickly, but that only sent it cascading down her cheeks to be brushed away almost as quickly. "We should eat. Maybe then go for a swim?" It was already sticky, hot out, and it wasn't even midday yet.

John encouraged the children to return to their seats and then leaned up to press a gentle kiss to her soft lips. His hand rested gently over hers on the blanket. "I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Devon leaned back against John's chest as they watched Uly and True splashing in the water before them. Her eyes closed slowly as he moved his lips along her neck. She could get used to all this affection. Which was strange to her because she'd never been one for open displays with anyone other than Uly. Not even Yale. And she'd known him most of her life. With John, everything was different. She let out a soft moan, arching her neck to the side a bit more to give him better access.<p>

"One of us has to watch the kids," he teased softly. His eyes were focused on her. As was most of his attention. He knew that if they kept this up, he'd have to do take a swim to cool himself off. He wrapped his arms tighter around her middle and pressed the side of his face against hers. "Guess we'd better behave. Besides, I'm not sure if you're up to this or not after this morning."

She swatted his arm playfully. "I'm feeling much better, John. Besides, it's normal in pregnancy. And now that we know what is causing it, we don't have to worry quite so much." She turned her head slightly, catching his eyes. She offered him a soft smile before she kissed his cheek. "It's hot. Why don't we join them?"

"You sayin' you wanna go for a swim, Adair?" He untangled himself from her, offering his hand to help her up. He had a michevious glint in his eyes. He pulled her to her feet, then scooped her up around her back and the bend of her knees. He headed toward the water full speed ahead.

Devon squirmed in his arms. "John Danziger, don't you dare!" But it was too late. He'd walked them right into the water and currently she was being dangled above the water by mere inches. Her arms were tight around his neck. "Please?" she pleaded.

"Better get a breath, Devon," he instructed, sucking in a breath and holding his own. He watched as her eyes widened, but she did the same, and down they went. The water was ice cold, but it felt great on the hot day they were having. He released her once they were both fully emersed in the water.

She came up shivering, sputtering, and looking for revenge. "I'm going to kill you," she shrieked. Her hair hung wet, sticking to her face. She made for him just as he ducked out of her reach at the last second.

True shrieked as John grabbed her around the middle then turned and grabbed Uly the same way. "Alright, kiddos. Whose first?" He tossed them both out as far as his one armed throws would allow and ducked just out of Devon's reach once more. "Can't catch me." And before he knew what hit him, both kids tackled him and pulled him under the water.

Devon couldn't help but laugh as John came up looking more like a drowned rat than she'd ever seen. She placed a hand to her lip. "Three against one is not a bad ratio. Huh, Danziger?" She waggled her eyebrows at him as she moved to dunk Uly.

* * *

><p>They returned to camp about an hour later, soaking wet and laughing. Devon and John were hand in hand, and they didn't care who saw them. They were lost in conversation that they hardly heard when Julia asked how she was feeling.<p>

It was Uly that had to tug on Devon's wet shirt to get her attention. "Ms. Julia's talking to you, Mom."

Devon turned her heard. "What, Uly? Oh! Julia!" She turned to the doctor and gave her the biggest hug that she could muster, soaking the doctor. "Oh! Sorry!" She pulled away, giving her an almost sheepish look. "I was just coming to find you. I need to talk to you. In private?"

Julia chuckled softly, ignoring the fact that Devon had just gotten her almost as wet as the woman was herself. "Sure. Why don't you go change? I'll come to your tent in about five minutes? There's some tests I'd like to do. Just to make sure that everything is progressing nicely."

Devon nodded. "Come on over whenever your ready." She gestured to the children. "They all know. Won't be long until everyone knows." They'd already decided that it would be up to True and Uly to let the cat out of the bag so to speak.

Julia turned and looked at Danziger. She patted him on the back. "Congratulations, Dad." She winked and then returned to her tent to gather the supplies that she'd need.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Devon was beyond thrilled when Julia exited her tent. She laid back against her pillow, placed her hands to her stomach, and smiled. She was going to give birth on this planet. She had created life. This time with a man that she truly loved and trusted with everything in her. She had made love to one of the best men she had ever met.

And created a life.

"I hoped to find you in a good mood." Danziger crouched in the open flap of her tent. He met her eyes. "Wanted to run something by you." He moved into the tent, taking several steps to her side and sat on the edge of her bed. Before continuing on, he thought better of it and leaned in slowly and caught her lips in a lingering kiss. "Everything go okay with Julia?"

She gave a nod. The smile still graced her lips. She was just too excited to let anything else bother her in the moment; even his cryptic intent to run something by her. She was certain that whatever it was, they'd weather it together. "The vitamins are already helping. And so long as the morning sickness doesn't get any worse, I should be fine." She moved her hand to his arm, running her fingers along it gently. "What was it you wanted to run by me, John?"

He searched her eyes, looking for any reason in which he should doubt what she'd just told him. He shifted a bit. "We need to send a scout ahead. That marsh yesterday isn't something we need to run into on a larger scale. I was thinking..."

"That you'd volunteer and go off alone?" She sat up, shifting so that she was sitting up fully now. Their eyes had locked together. "Only you aren't going alone. I'm going with you." She raised her hand, touching his lips with her finger before he could protest. "Just listen, will ya? I got a clean bill of health from Julia. I'm perfectly capable to ride shotgun, John, and you know it. I'm going to have a baby. I'm not dying." She tucked her knees up to her chin and spun on her rear so that she could throw her legs over the side of the cot. She then stood up. "End of discussion."

"You hold on a minute, Adair. You're not getting off that easy, and now you're going to let me do the talkin'." He stood up, pressing two fingers to her lips when she started to protest. He placed his other hand on his hip and stared her down. He slowly removed his fingers. "I wasn't going to suggest I go alone. I was going to ask for your company if you want to know the truth. So before you go on and on. Let's not go there, okay?"

She moved her eyes down to her feet and gave a slight shoulder shrug. Old habits were hard to break. She whispered, "I guess we'll have to work on that, huh?" She stepped closer, grabbed his hips with her fingers and gave it a squeeze. She moved up on tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his. "You're not mad, right?" She pressed against him, sliding her hands up from his hips and along his stomach and chest and around his neck.

He had every intention of making her sweat it a bit, but her fingers were winding their way through his curls, and it had him like putty in her hands. He moved his hands to her hips and around her back as he slowly dipped her backwards and kissed her lips tenderly. Almost seductively. He couldn't stop the whimper that fell from his lips. "Right." He slowly righted her and searched her eyes. "How fast can you pack? Rolling out of camp in ten minutes. That enough time? I've already asked Bess and Morgan to help Yale keep an eye on True and Uly."

"Ten minutes. Then you'd better get out of here and quit distracting me." She stepped away from him as she untangled their limbs from one another. She wagged her finger at him and pointed at the door. "We'll need a tent, some rations, water, and..."

"Get what you need from here, Adair. I have the rest under control. Remember I'm in charge of this mission." He swatted her rear playfully and chuckled as he ducked to move through the open flap.

"John Danziger!"

* * *

><p>Devon kept glancing at him. He was being more quiet than she had ever heard him, and it rather unnerved her. She nudged him with her knee. "Something on your mind, John?" She shifted a bit then, laying her head on his shoulder and stifling a half yawn.<p>

John slowed the rail to keep from jarring her too much and let out a soft sigh. "Going to have to stop soon. Thought we'd cover more ground, but it's getting dark. We'll want to see in order to get up that tent." He glanced up at the sky. It looked like a storm was brewing.

"Could rain," she shrugged a bit. Her eyes went up as a drop landed on her cheek. "Danziger, we're going to be soaked to the skin if we don't stop now and put up the tent."

He slowed the rail to a crawl then stopped. He turned and climbed out and began to grab their gear. He met her eyes. "You gonna help or let me do all the work?" He lifted the tent and placed it on his shoulder. He gave a soft chuckle. "Better yet, call the others and check in. Tell True I'll raise her on gear later."

She scrambled out of the rail and followed him. "Hey. We'll get it up faster if we do it together." She managed to catch up to him and touched his arm.

He nodded slowly. "Suit yourself." He tossed the tent onto the flattest part of the surrounding terrain and got to work unrolling it.

* * *

><p>They'd gotten the tent up just in time. They had just grabbed the last of their gear from the dunerail when the sky opened up and begun to pour. She ducked into the tent, laughter bubbling up from inside her. "I'm soaked to the skin." She sat the box down in the middle of the tent, shaking her arms and head to rid herself of the excessive droplets of water.<p>

He dropped what he'd been carrying and moved in behind her. "Should probably get out of these wet clothes as soon as possible." He started to peel her out of her shirt. His mouth was unable to resist her wet skin. He kissed her neck, tongue exploring places he hadn't touched in weeks. He let out a soft whimper. "Can't have you catchin' a cold." His hands moved along the plane of her stomach, slowly up her rib cage and then cupped her breast gently in his large paw.

"John," she whimpered. Her body was torn between arching back against him or against his hand. "John, please?" Her hand moved slowly up behind her, curling into his hair and tugging at his golden locks. "Don't make me beg."

"I should after the way you've been treating me, Devon. I should." His voice was low and husky against her ear as he nibbled the lobe between his teeth. His body pressed hard against her backside. He felt his growing need for her. "It'd serve you right, honestly." He started to pull away, untangling her fingers from his hair.

When she started to turn, he pulled her tight to him again. "Don't you move." He reached back with one hand and yanked his shirt up and over his head to toss it into the corner of the tent. He reached for the clasp on her bra, undoing it and tugging it free from her body. He pressed his naked chest to her bare back. "I'm in charge now. Think you owe me that much. Don't you?"

She could barely breathe so speech was out of the question. All she could do was nod. If he had been any other man, she'd be terrified right now, but she trusted him with her very life. With the life of her son. With the life of their unborn child. His fingers ghosted across her skin, teasing her to the brink of desperation. And his lips were doing ungodly things to her, too. She felt her knees start to tremble.

His arm slipped about her waist, pulling her tighter against him. "I've got you." He gently turned her before he lifted her up off her feet. He cradled her against his chest as he managed to take the few steps to their bed for the night. He lowered her slowly to the blankets, seeking her mouth in the process. He laid her gently in the center and slowly covered her body with his own.

This could take all night. There was nowhere else they had to be. No interruptions. No one needing anything from them. Just the need they had for each other. Their eyes met. Blue on blue.

His lips lowered slowly to hers. "I love you, Devon. I don't got much to give you, but I want to give you all that I have. Me, my heart, my kid..."


End file.
